1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for transmitting image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are proposed Internet facsimile apparatuses (hereinafter referred to as IFAX) as disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication HEI 8-242326 and the corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,233.
The IFAX scans each page of an original by use of a scanner, and obtains a plurality of image data at a transmitting time. Then, the IFAX sends e-mail to which image data is appended to the IFAX of a receiving side. The IFAX of the receiving side prints image data appended to e-mail by use of a printer.
At this time, the IFAX of the transmitting side superimposes a so-called journal on each image data in the same manner that the ordinary facsimile apparatus. This makes it possible for the receiver to know a transmission date, sender, page number, and the like since the journal is included in the printed material when the IFAX of the receiving side prints image data.
By the way, there is a network scanner as one of uses of IFAX. For example, The network scanner aims to process image data obtained by scanning the original and to store the processed image data, by use of PC, etc. In the case of using IFAX as the network scanner, the IFAX appends a plurality of image data obtained by scanning the original to e-mail, and transmits this e-mail to a specific mail address in the same manner as the above-mentioned image communications by the IFAX. An operator gains access to the mail server, which manages this mail address, and receives this e-mail by use of a PC, which deals with image data.
In the case of using the conventional IFAX as the network scanner as explained above, the journal included in image data often hinders an operator from seeing the image. Also, since image data is transmitted to the operator""s mail address using e-mail, it is required that the operator receive e-mail to which image data is appended from the mail server by use of the operator""s PC after scanning the original by the IFAX.
It is an object of the present invention is to provide an image transmitting apparatus that matches both uses of a network scanner and the IFAX, and to provide the image transmitting method.
In order to achieve the above object, a communication management information (journal) is superimposed on image information in the case of using the image transmitting apparatus as communications, and no journal is superimposed thereon in the case of using the image transmitting apparatus as image scanning.
Therefore, no journal is superimposed on image information in the case of using the image transmitting apparatus as image scanning, thereby making it possible to prevent the trouble in which the journal hinders a receiver side from seeing the image.